<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through the eyes of a child by Wolkensprung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900159">Through the eyes of a child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkensprung/pseuds/Wolkensprung'>Wolkensprung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Sesshomaru, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Meetings, Gen, One Shot Collection, daughter rin, life before sesshomaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkensprung/pseuds/Wolkensprung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a shot OneShot-Collection of my favourite child in Inuyasha and her life before and after she met Sesshomaru. Fluff and sometimes OOC Sesshoumaru. Daughter/Father Relationship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Family is important</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wanted to write a short collection of Rin, this fucking cute girl and her life how I imagined it. Hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter one: Family is important</p>
<p>Rin was the youngest child, her two brothers both older than herself. Haru was four year older, and Taka even five years. It wasn’t easy to be the only girl around boys, but she never complained. She loved her little family, and her parents always looked after her so she wouldn’t be squashed by her brothers.</p>
<p>Even though they fought sometimes, she still looked up to them and if it came down to it, her two brothers would always protect her.<br/>
One warm spring day, she went into the village with her brothers because their mother asked them to buy some bread. The whole way from their home to the village was filled with teasing, but Rin had learned early in life to ignore them or, if she felt like it, to stand up to them.</p>
<p>“Rin, you are a big girl, right? Would you mind buying the bread all on your own?” Haru asked, throwing a meaningful look at his brother, who grinned lightly. She knew they wanted her gone so they could play with the other kids. She nodded. Even if she was only six, she was old enough to buy bread for her mother.<br/>
The two boys gave her the money and told her to meet them in the center of the village when she was finished. Rin also knew it was the place where the other boys met and played together. </p>
<p>She entered the bakery). A beautiful woman stood behind the counter and looked up when the doorbell jingled. She smiled down at Rin. “All on your own? Well, what can I get you?”<br/>
Rin looked at the amount of food and shyly pointed at the bread they always ate at home. “Alright, just wait a moment, I will wrap it up for you.” The woman said and started to wrap the bread. “You are a little shy, aren’t you? But it’s fine. I was the same at your age. Just don’t let anyone pick on you, alright?”</p>
<p>The woman handed her the package with a kind smile, and Rin nodded and gave the friendly woman the money. She could defend herself… or so she thought.<br/>
She left the store and to look for her brothers at the meeting point. It wasn’t hard to find the center, but finding her brothers proved to be more difficult. Where were they hiding?</p>
<p>“All alone, little girl?” The voice behind her was not really pleasant, so she quickly turned around. Rin’s eyes widened when she spotted Kematu, the village bully whom everyone hated. “What have you got there? Looks a little bit heavy, want some help?”<br/>
She quickly shook her head and took a step back. Handing him the bread would mean that her family wouldn’t eat that night, and that was something she didn’t want to happen. </p>
<p>Kematu just raised an eyebrow and took a step closer. This continued until Rin tripped and landed on her butt. When she fell, a little scream escaped her and the boy grinned. He reached for her and the bread, but before he could touch either, two blurs ran past Rin and lunged at the older boy, who let out a scream.<br/>
Rin watched with wide eyes as her two brothers fought Kematu off and yelled after him. In the next moment they were by her side. </p>
<p>“Are you okay, little sis?” Taka asked, looking very worried. She grinned and let out a little laugh before nodding. Now she was okay. </p>
<p>“Rin, I am so sorry we let you wander off alone.” Haru sighed, stroking her hair. She shrugged a little, but stopped when she saw the way he looked at her.<br/>
“Don’t be sorry,” She said quietly. It was nearly a whisper because she didn’t speak often. She only spoke to her family when nobody else could hear her. “You saved me and the bread. So I am really happy.” She smiled to show him she meant what she said. </p>
<p>Taka laughed a little and then gave her a piggyback ride back home, where their mother waited for the bread. Rin knew she wanted to make something special tonight because it was Father’s birthday.<br/>
She couldn’t wait till they got back home…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The differences between boys and girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this one is another chapter About Rin and her Family. Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter two: Differences between boys and girls</p>
<p>Rin didn’t really understand the differences between boys and girls. Of course she knew in which situations her mother would say “A girl doesn’t behave like that.” But how should a girl behave and why was it important?<br/>Her older brothers seemed to know but didn’t want to tell her. They always said she should act like she wanted to. <br/>So Rin begged her father to take her with him when he went to hunt some fish in the river. Taka and Haru were supposed to go with him to learn how to provide for someone else. </p>
<p>They watched as Rin threw a little tantrum, both more amused that anything else. Her parents looked at each other, a little lost. How should they calm her down?<br/>It was her father who sighed and put a hand on her head. “Alright, Rin. You want to come with us so badly?”<br/>She nodded eagerly. “I can hunt too, please, Father.” Rin knew she was whining but didn’t care. How could she understand the differences when she couldn’t try out those things?</p>
<p>“Fine, you can come along. But after, you are gonna help your mother. Is that fine?” Rin nodded happily and followed her brother. But he stopped after a moment and looked over his shoulders.<br/>“Rin, your shoes.” Damn, she had forgotten them again. Sometimes she liked to run around without shoes. She quickly put them on and went after her brothers and her father.<br/>They were on the way down to the river, and Rin ran after them excitedly, a big smile on her face. Every time she saw a butterfly or a beautiful flower, she would stop for a moment to admire it, but then she would run after her family.</p>
<p>As her father explained how to catch fish with a net or a spear, she listened closely and then watched her brothers as they tried to do as he said. She followed them into the river, but the net and the spear were too big for her.<br/>Rin pouted a little and dropped the spear next to the net. Then she went back into the water and watched the fish swim around her. Would she be able to catch them with her hands?</p>
<p>Rin shrugged, positioned herself and went completely still. No risk, no fun. Her little hands shot forward and the fish barely escaped. On her third try, she grasped the little body and lifted it out of the water but, then she lost her footing and fell backwards into the water.<br/>Soaked from head to toe Rin sat there a little stunned until she heard chuckling behind her. She turned her head and saw her family trying to cover up their laughter. </p>
<p>Rin pouted but then burst out laughing as well because she had to look ridiculous. “Let’s get you out of the water. I don’t want you to fall ill or something like that.” Her father explained and carried her towards their home. “You continue to catch some fish.” He shouted to her brothers. <br/>They fell silent on their way, but then her father looked down on Rin. “If you had tried again, you would have been able to catch it. Good job, Rin.”<br/>She smiled at him happily and then shrugged. “Maybe. The net and the spear were too big for me, though. Is that why you don’t want me to go hunting or fishing?”</p>
<p>Her father thought for a while. “Yes and no. You are obviously too young to do these things, but you are also my little girl and I would be worried if you were to do these things. Your brothers are older and they are not as fragile as you. Do you understand?”<br/>“I think I do, Daddy” She answered after thinking about his words. Well, she thought hunting and fishing could be fun. But maybe she would try it when she was a little bit older and could hold the net. </p>
<p>Now Rin only wanted to be dry and warm again so she cuddled up to her father as he carried her the rest of the way. <br/>Her mother looked up as they entered and gasped a little. “Oh dear, what happened?”<br/>“She fell into the river when she tried to catch the fish barehanded,” her father said, and Rin thought he sounded proud of her. He set her down and her mother helped her into dry clothes. Her father started a fire so Rin could warm up a little.</p>
<p>Then she looked at her mother. “When can I help you? I want to try your work, too.” Her mother looked a little bit surprised, but then smiled at her happily. “Maybe tomorrow. You just be careful so you don’t catch a cold, okay sweetie?”<br/>Rin smiled and then hugged her mother and then her father. “Okay, Mummy. I love you both so much, you know that, right?”<br/>“Yes, we know Rin. We love you too.” Her mother answered warmly and kissed her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. All alone in this world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the chapter where everything goes Downhill for Little Rin. But it has to get worse before it gets bette, Right? Hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter three: all alone in this world</p>
<p>Rin just turned seven, so it was time for her to help her mother a little bit with selling things. Her mother made her own fabrics so it was rather helpful to get some money from that. Rin, of course, couldn’t help with the production, but she carried some of them to the store where her mother sold them. </p>
<p>While the raven-haired girl waited for her mum to seal the deal, she heard some of the rumors which had been circling in the village recently. <br/>“So the bandits are just two days away from here?” asked an older woman. A man, who seemed to be a soldier, nodded solemnly. <br/>“Yes. I just hope they are going to pass by the village. Some of my comrades were called to help in a fight. They are four days away from here.”</p>
<p>The woman looked worried and the other people who were close enough to hear looked at each other. <br/>“Maybe we should prepare ourselves, in case of an attack?” A young man asked, and the soldier thought for a moment. Then he nodded.<br/>“That might be a good idea, son. Could you call some of the other men, and maybe some women who also know how to fight? We need every hand.”</p>
<p>They went away together and kept muttering to each other until they were out of sight. Rin looked confused and turned to her mother when she stepped out of the building. “Mum, what does a thief do?” She asked innocently. <br/>Her mother narrowed her eyes and looked around. “You heard the rumors, Rin?” She sighed and dragged a hand over her face. “A bandit is a bad person who steals from innocent people. Just for their own gain. Sometimes they let the people live, but this group who is nearby… Rin, they murder everyone who is so unfortunately to meet them. So please, be careful, alright?” </p>
<p>Rin bit her lip and hesitantly took the hand of her mother. “Wouldn’t it be better to stay in the village then? Just until they are gone? The soldier from before said that the men in the village could fight them.”<br/>Her mother thought for a little while and then smiled. “Maybe we will do just that. But let me talk to your father about this first, alright dear?”</p>
<p>Rin nodded happily and then ran ahead so she could look at the flowers on their way home. </p>
<p>##########</p>
<p>It was three hours later when her brothers and her father returned home from their hunting. Rin had accepted that she was still too small to hunt animals (or fish for that matter). She skipped over to Haru and Taka excitedly, smiling up to them. “What did you hunt? Show me, show me!”</p>
<p>Taka chuckled. “I’ll show her” He assured Haru, who sat back in his chair. Taka lifted Rin in his arms and went outside. There was a net with some fish and even three rabbits. </p>
<p>“Are we going to eat all of this?” Rin asked with awe, and Taka laughed again.<br/>“No, silly. Some of it is going to be sold. We are is left” He smirked. <br/>“Oh” Rin nodded in understanding. “Aniki?” He looked curiously at her. “Are you going to help the villagers too to fight against the thieves? Mum said they are bad people.” She didn’t want her brothers to fight. But she didn’t want the thieves to come to her home, either.</p>
<p>Taka looked at her, a little bit lost. “I don’t know. Maybe, but they haven’t asked me yet. Why? Don’t you want me to?”<br/>Rin shook her head with a force that surprised even herself “Don’t want you and Haru to get hurt.” She murmured and hugged him.</p>
<p>He laughed softly. “No way, Rin. Who would tease you if we weren’t around? Don’t worry, nothing will happen to us.”</p>
<p>#########</p>
<p>But he was wrong. It was late at night, probably midnight, when Rin woke up. Her parents had tucked her into bed earlier, and she knew it wasn’t time to get up yet. It was still dark outside, but there were frightening noises. <br/>The sound of horses, laughter and screaming was getting louder and louder, and suddenly the door to her room was thrown open. Taka rushed in and Rin was suddenly in his arms when he ran out of her room. </p>
<p>Her family waited in front of the house and they saw smoke and fire coming from the village. But it wasn’t only the smoke and fire, there were also people on horses who were drawing closer as they watched. <br/>“Taka, Haru, take Rin and your mother to safety.” Their father said and it seemed like Mother wanted to object. But a look was enough to stop her. “Go with them, they need you. I will buy us enough time for you four to escape. Now go!”</p>
<p>With that, he took an axe and ran towards the group of thieves. Taka began running with Rin and she could only watch over his shoulder to her father was surrounded by the thieves on their horses. She couldn’t see him, but she heard his screams. <br/>Unable to do anything else, she covered her ears. Maybe like that she wouldn’t be able to hear them at all. But it seemed like they were burned in her memory because Rin could still hear the screams.</p>
<p>She saw how Haru and her mother screamed something at Taka and felt his nodding. They stopped running and turned towards the thieves, who were coming closer. But Taka hadn’t stopped and Rins heart skipped a beat. <br/>She didn’t want to see them hurt. But she also couldn’t avert her eyes. It was the same as with her father and again she could only helplessly watch as they were killed. In the meantime, she had removed her hands from her ears because she understood it wouldn’t help to ignore their screams. </p>
<p>“Rin, everything will be alright. I’ll protect you. I promise.” Taka whispered to her and she wasn’t sure who he was trying to calm down. “Damn!” He cursed and, she knew they were coming closer. </p>
<p>Her brother finally reached the forest and disappeared between the trees. He stopped for a short moment and looked around. Maybe for a spot to hide. Taka must have found something because he was running again. Then, to her dismay, he set her down and pointed towards a little cave under the roots of a tree. “Hide.” When she shook her head, he closed his eyes desperately. </p>
<p>“Please, Rin. Hide. There is not enough space for the both of us and I’m faster than I look. I can outrun them. And then I will be coming back for you, okay?”<br/>She knew he didn’t believe it himself. But he looked so sad and desperate, she could only nod. He led her to the cave and helped her to lie down. Then he put some leaves on her, so she wouldn’t be found so easily. Then he kissed her on the head.</p>
<p>“I am coming back for you, Rin. I promise. Just stay safe, little sister. I love you.” Then he stood up and was running again. Running to distract the thieves from the hiding place of his sister. And as Rin lay there, her eyes tightly closed, she heard the shouting and laughing from the thieves and then the cry of her brother. The noises of the thieves were getting fainter until everything was quiet again.</p>
<p>And Rin could only lie there, tears running down her face. She was all alone…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>